Laminate materials may include combinations of conductive and non-conductive layers. Cutting through laminate materials, for example, using a UV-laser, may result in conductive material from a conductive layer contaminating the non-conductive layer through melting or sublimation of the conductive material. When the non-conductive layer includes electrodes on either side, the contaminating conductive material may cause electrical shorts, as it may coat a sidewall of the non-conductive layer between the electrodes, electrically connecting the electrodes. This may affect the performance and functionality of the laminate material.